


We Protect Our Own

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bad Parent Frank Gallagher, Drugs, Fighting, Frank Gallagher Bashing, Frank Gallagher Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Fiona Gallagher, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Lip Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Stealing, Terry Milkovich Bashing, Terry Milkovich Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Mickey knows what it's like to have such a shit dad and knows it's difficult to deal with them. Whenever Frank decides to show his face, Mickey can't help but step up for his new family.Aka, five times Mickey protected the Gallaghers from Frank and one time they protected him from Terry.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Fiona Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 629





	We Protect Our Own

Hearing a door slam way-too-early in the morning jerks Mickey out of his unsatisfying sleep, blinking blearily to get his eyes adjusted to the little light seeping into the bedroom. Ian’s arm tightens around his waist, soft mumbles coming from the redhead as he nuzzles closer to him. Mickey hums, lowering his head to go back to sleep when he hears thumps coming from downstairs. He groans, searching blindly for his phone on the nightstand and growing even more annoyed when he sees it’s six-twenty in the morning. 

Carl is still dead asleep across the room in his bed. Liam snores that cute child snore of his, rolling over onto his back. Mickey gently eases Ian’s arm off of his waist, sliding out of the bed and reaching in between the nightstand and bed for his gun. He slips it into his waistband and heads out of the bedroom as quietly as possible. 

He raises an eyebrow when he finds Frank in the kitchen, shifting through a bag and grumbling under his breath. “The fuck you doing here?” 

Frank looks up sharply, brows raising at the sight of Mickey. “I live here. What are you doing here?” 

“The fuck you do,” Mickey growls, crossing his arms and approaching him. He then notices something about the bag. “What are you doing with Lip’s stuff?” 

“Uh-” he shakes his head, continuing his rummaging, “need some cash. Seeing if these fuckers have anything.” 

Mickey is dumbfounded for a good second, taking in his surroundings. The kitchen cabinets were open, stuff out of place, Lip’s bag in Frank’s hand and Fiona’s purse lying on the ground, contents scattered. His blood boils. “Are you fucking- Frank, put that money back.” 

Frank shakes his head, shoving Lip’s bag aside and moving for the back door. “Listen, I’ll pay them back and-” 

“Yeah, we’ve heard that before,” Mickey snaps, stepping in his path. “Put it all back.” 

“It’s all my money anyway,” Frank continues, trying to laugh it off. “I deserve my damn money.” 

Mickey grabs the collar of his shirt and backs him up against the wall, tugging out his gun and pressing it to Frank’s stomach. “I won’t repeat myself. Put. It. Back.” 

“Woah woah! No need-” Frank holds his hands up, but Mickey presses harder. “Okay! Okay, Jesus! Here!” He shoves his hands into his pockets and starts tugging out the bills and coins he took, dropping them to the floor until his pockets were completely empty. 

Mickey leans in close, baring his teeth at the old man. “If I catch you doing this again, I’m putting a bullet in you. Now get out.” 

Frank scowls but listens, considering there’s a loaded gun pointed at him. He mutters darkly under his breath, slamming the back door behind him. Mickey huffs, dropping his gun on the counter and leaning against the counter, rubbing his tired eyes. Way too fucking early for this bullshit. 

“Mick, can you get the eggs out for me?” Fiona asks, moving around the kitchen for another pan. Mickey nods and pulls the carton out, setting it on the counter for her. She smiles in thanks, moving over to the stairs. “Debbie! Carl! Breakfast!” 

Mickey looks through the doorway to the living room when the front door opens and shuts, frowning when he sees Frank stumbling in. He hasn’t encountered him since he tried to take Fiona and Lip’s money, and he was enjoying that time. Fiona scoffs when she notices Frank, turning back to her cooking. 

Liam watches Frank curiously from the couch as his father sits down next to him, playing around with the remote as the TV plays some documentary Fiona put on for him. Frank starts pulling out some stuff onto the coffee table, muttering to himself some rant like usual. Mickey rolls his eyes, turning back to the magazine he was looking at before Frank showed up. 

Debbie wanders downstairs eventually, running her hands through her hair and fixing her shirt. “Smells good. What-” she pauses, looking past Mickey into the living room. “Hey! Liam, wait!” 

Mickey whips around, blood running cold when he sees Liam slipping a pill into his mouth. Frank wasn’t even looking at him, too busy counting another pill bottle he had set out. Mickey is quicker than Debbie, kneeling down in front of Liam and knocking the pills out of his hands, cursing as he forces Liam’s mouth open and pulls out two pills. “Fuck! Frank, what the fuck?!” He stands up and pulls Liam into his arms, glaring at the man who just now decided to take notice of the situation. “Liam almost ate these pills, man! What are those?!” 

Frank picks up the pill bottle and curses, shooting up to his feet. “That little shit! These were hard to get!” 

“You bastard!” Fiona storms over, shoving at Frank. “You can’t have that shit out around a kid, Frank! Get the hell out!” 

“Hey, this is still my house!” Frank snaps back, getting into her face. Mickey hands off Liam to Debbie, who retreats to the kitchen quickly, and gets in between Frank and Fiona, shoving the man back towards the front door. “Nope, that’s it. Out! Now!”

“Hey-!” Frank protests, but Mickey keeps shoving him. He rips open the front door and literally kicks Frank out, slamming it shut and locking it. Frank pounds his fists against the door. “Hey! Let me in! This is my house, Milkovich!” 

Mickey scowls, marching over to the coffee table and grabbing the bottles scattered about. He scoops up the fallen pills Liam had into his hand and moves for the window, ripping it open and throwing the contents out onto the ground. “Fuck off, Frank!” And with that, he slams the window shut and locks it. 

Fiona sets a hand on her forehead, eyes wide and still tense with anger. “Jesus, Mick. You didn’t-” 

“Don’t,” Mickey sighs, holding his hands up. “Somebody had to.” 

Fiona nods and quickly moves for the kitchen where Debbie and Liam are. Mickey walks up to Liam where he’s sitting on the counter sucking on his thumb, setting a hand on his head and speaking in a much softer tone than earlier. “How many did you eat bud?” 

Liam rocks his feets and holds up two fingers. Everyone sighs in relief seeing as Mickey only found two pills in his mouth. Carl slowly moves closer from where he stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at them all in confusion. “What happened?” 

“Frank happened,” Fiona mutters, running a hand through her hair. “Debs, can you make sure there’s no more pills or whatever the fuck he brought over there.” Debbie nods, kissing Liam’s temple before moving to look. Mickey sets Liam back on the floor and leads him to the table to eat real food, the panic slowly dissolving from his body. 

Mickey receives a call from Lip during work one day, making him a little confused as the older Gallagher never calls him. He waves at Kev to let him know he’s taking a call and moves towards the back of the bar, answering the call with a dull “The fuck you want?”

“Do you have time to run to the clinic anytime soon?” he asks, Mickey hearing the underlying anger in his voice. 

“I don’t know, maybe,” Mickey says, frowning. “Why?” 

“Frank took all of Ian’s fucking pills and Ian’s freaking out. He says you have his prescription on you?” 

Shit, he does. He keeps it on him at all times since he’s the one who gets the refills. “Are you fucking kidding me? I just refilled that two days ago.” 

“I know, I know,” Lip sighs. “I can’t find Frank anywhere. I’ll pay you back for these, just-” 

Mickey takes a deep breath, his eyes narrowing on the old fuck sitting and ranting at his bar. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll call you back.” Lip tries to say something but he hangs up, already moving for the bar. Kev spots him and opens his mouth to probably ask him a bullshit question, but Mickey’s grabbing Frank by the hair and slamming his face down into the counter, making every head in the bar turn as Frank curses. Mickey leans in close, hand tightening in his hair. “Lip just called and told me something funny. Something about you taking Ian’s pills.” 

“I’m just borrowing them!” Frank pleads, blood dripping down his nose. “It’s not like he needs them now!” 

Mickey lifts his head and slams it back down, pulling another pained shriek from the man. Kev tries to call Mickey off, but no one else in the bar seems to give a shit. “I won’t say this twice. Give. Them. Back.” 

Frank opens his mouth to protest, but Mickey slams his face down again, probably breaking his nose this time. Frank curses and spits out blood, hands flailing for his pockets and dropping the pill bottles on the ground. Mickey leans in close, hissing to him “If you take those again, I’ll rip your fucking head off.” He lets him go, leaning down and snatching Ian’s pills and shoving them into his pockets angrily. He pulls out his phone to call Lip back, turning to Kev as Frank holds his bleeding nose. “I gotta stop home real quick. Ian needs his pills.” 

Kev nods slowly. “Yeah, okay man. Uh- I’ll watch the tug for you.” 

Mickey nods in thanks, sends one more nasty glare at Frank, and leaves the bar. 

“I was thinking we go out for dinner tonight,” Ian says, locking the car they borrowed from Iggy behind him, reaching for half of the grocery bags in Mickey’s hands. “Craving some steak and fries.” 

Mickey snorts, adjusting the bags in his hands. “Sure, if you’re buying.” 

Ian rolls his eyes, shifting the bags up his forearm so he can open the front door. “Fine, since you’re so cheap.” 

“Am not!” Mickey laughs, shoving him through the door playfully. The two chuckle, slowly falling quiet when they hear arguing from the kitchen. Mickey kicks the door shut behind him and follows Ian through the living room into the kitchen, pausing at the scene before him. “Frank, what the fuck?” 

Frank and Fiona are both fuming, face to face with neither backing down. Frank cuts off whatever the fuck he was saying, whipping around at Mickey’s words and pointing at him now. “See, this! This is what I’m talking about! You let a Milkovich into my house-” 

“This isn’t your house, Frank!” Fiona snaps. “You don’t pay the bills, the food, nothing! This is not your house!” 

“Oh, fuck you! It is my home and you children need to learn some damn respect!” he snarls, poking her hard in the chest. “I am your father!” 

Maybe it was the words, the way he got in her face, or the fact that he had the audacity to poke Fiona like that, but Mickey couldn’t stop himself from grabbing him and throwing his fist into his jaw. Debbie screams in surprise, covering Liam’s eyes at the dinner table. Mickey goes to attack him some more but Ian grabs him before he can, wrapping his arms around his torso and effectively trapping his arms to his sides, backing him up a few paces. 

Frank curses and spits blood onto the floor. “Son of a-” 

“Out!” Fiona snaps, signaling for Debbie to open the back door as she starts to push him out. Ian holds onto Mickey until the back door is shut and locked, sighing and pressing his forehead against the top of Mickey’s head before he lets go. Fiona takes a deep breath and rubs her temple, smiling weakly at the two men. “So… get everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” Mickey nods, picking up the fallen bags. “Yeah- you okay?” 

“Yeah,” she nods, taking the bags from him. “Thank you, guys. Really.” 

Ian nods, setting the rest on the counter for her. “Yeah, no problem.” 

“Frank, I’m not in the mood for your bullshit,” Lip mutters as he gathers his stuff, not sparing the man a look. “Don’t you have another family you could be leeching off of?” 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Frank laughs dryly, stumbling into the living room. “I came here to spend some quality time with my son!” Carl glances up when Frank leans against the arm of the couch next to him. Mickey raises a brow but doesn’t say anything, too busy handing Liam his toy cars. “What’d you say, Ian?” 

Carl looks up slowly. “I’m Carl.” 

“I knew that!” Frank laughs and Mickey can tell he’s drunk. “Listen, I know some great places-” 

“Pass,” Carl mutters, turning his attention back to the TV. 

“What? Why? Come on, don’t you want to hang with your old man?” Frank squeezes Carl’s shoulder, leaning against him so he doesn’t fall over. 

Carl shoves his hand off. “Piss off, Frank.” 

Bad move, Mickey can see. Frank’s eyes harden and he throws his hands up. “What kind of children don’t respect their father, huh?! Mine, apparently!” 

Mickey groans. How many respect rants can this man go on? Carl seems fed up too. He gets to his feet and pushes Frank towards the kitchen. “Frank, you’re drunk. Go to the alibi or something.” 

Frank grabs Carl by the arms and shoves him back. Carl stumbles and falls back, hitting his head on the corner of the coffee table. Mickey doesn’t hear a word Frank says, only hears ringing and sees red as he moves in front of Carl’s fallen body, slamming Frank against the wall hard. Frank’s head hits the wall and he slumps to the ground, out cold. 

“Shit, kid, you okay?” Mickey kneels down next to Carl as he sits up, eyeing the back of his head for blood. Thankfully, there’s none. “Didn’t hurt you too bad, did he?” 

“Nah, I’m fine,” Carl groans, rubbing his head. “Shit, you got him hard, huh?” 

Mickey chuckles, helping him to his feet. “He’s easy to knock out when drunk.” 

Carl hums, setting his hands on his hips and nodding his head down at the unconscious man. “Wanna help me drag him out?” 

Mickey scoffs. “You get the feet, I’ll get the head.” 

Family dinner night at Fiona’s workplace is nice, especially since Mickey is welcomed every time. Makes him warm at being included in family stuff, as if he’s a part of them. With how he and Ian are going, maybe one day he’ll share the last name too. Who knows. 

Fiona is technically working at the moment, but she’s serving them and picking fries off their plates whenever she comes by, adding her own comments whenever she overhears something. Ian keeps taking some of Mickey’s food, and in return Mickey takes his in revenge. Debbie rolls her eyes every time, busying herself with making sure Liam is eating and not choking. 

Carl reaches over to steal some of Ian’s fries. “There’s no way you screwed more women than men with your gay ass.” 

Mickey scoffs, poking his hand with his fork. “When you have a homophobic dad, yeah, you do.” 

“I knew half the women,” Lip pipes up, smirking. “I remember a few complaining how you never finished or even got hard. Thought your dick was broken from all the fucking.” 

Mickey chokes while Ian laughs. Fiona snickers as she walks by to collect the dishes from the table next to them. “Oh come on, even I would think he’s gay then. Dicks aren’t that complicated to figure out.” 

“They’re really not,” Ian chuckles, leaning over and kissing Mickey’s cheek. “Guess I’m the only one who’s-”

“I’m eating!” Debbie interrupts, throwing a piece of food at him. Ian laughs again, Mickey rolling his eyes and trying to not laugh as well. 

Fiona pauses in gathering the dishes, eyes trained past Lip towards the entrance. Lip notices her stare and raises a questioning brow, about to ask when three figures move closer to the table, gaining the Gallaghers’ attention. “Well well, if it isn’t my faggot son.” 

Mickey freezes, looking up to find Terry and two of his friends or whatever the fuck they are behind him. Ian tenses up, grin disappearing and gaze darkening. Carl and Debbie share a confused look. Mickey swallows his gulp of water slowly, clearing his throat. “What do you want, pops?” 

“Came to have dinner but I didn’t expect this place to have AIDs monkeys in here,” he sneers. “Where have you been, huh? Living with these faggots, huh?” 

“Hey,” Lip stands up, stepping between Terry and the table, “there are kids here. Back off.” 

Terry grabs the collar of his shirt, dragging him closer and sneering into his face. “Say that again, Gallagher.” 

“Hey!” Fiona moves now, pushing the Milkovich off of her brother. “We do not condone that shit. Get the fuck out of here.” 

“Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?” Terry snaps, now getting in her face. Everyone at the table stands - hell, other men from tables are standing as the scene becomes known to everyone. Mickey is frozen in his seat, not sure how to react to this. Fiona isn’t scared though, setting her hands on her hips and baring her teeth at him. 

“I won’t repeat myself.” 

Terry glares at her, slowly looking around to see everyone was watching. He points at Mickey, voice threatening. “See you around, kid.” Shooting once last glare at Fiona, he backs up and leads his buddies out of the restaurant. 

Mickey lets out the breath he was holding as everyone settles back down, the chatter starting up again. “Holy fuck…” 

“You okay?” Debbie asks. Mickey notices every single Gallagher is looking at him now. 

Ian sets a hand on his thigh, squeezing gently to help him get his grounding back. Mickey exhales again and nods, rubbing his temple. Lip sits back down, clearing his throat and taking a bite of his food. “As I was saying, I’m pretty sure every girl was fucked - or attempted to be fucked - by Mickey all throughout high school. Which is weird since everybody was scared by you Milkovich siblings.” 

Mickey cracks a grin, shaking his head. “So I fucked - or tried - to fuck every girl and Mandy fucked every guy. We’re such a pair.” 

Carl smirks. “Man, I would’ve tapped your sister too if I was older.” 

Lip elbows him sharply while the rest of the table laughs. Fiona moves around to the other side where Mickey’s sitting, leaning down and squeezing Mickey’s shoulder. “If you need anything, just call, hon.” Mickey smiles and nods, mouthing a “thank you” to her before she walks off. Ian wraps his arm around his waist and tugs him close, pressing a kiss to his temple. Mickey relaxes finally, sinking into Ian’s side happily.


End file.
